warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
All Mine
Prologue He was close...so close... Suddenly, a flying dove, surronded by a silvery light, zoomed in front of him and it chirped with Jade's voice. "We lost him. Shingingcourage and her Rebels appeared and stole him. They are retreating and we're pursueing but we're not going to get him unless you help." then, it flew off. He growled. His Soul-Catchers and his faithful luitenent had failed him. They would be punished, but for now he needed to get there, get the One. And hopefully ill that infernal Shingingcourage and her Rebels. Jade's Soul zoomed back to her, showing her pictures of her angry Master. She shuddered. "Keep going!" she yowled to her warriors. They snarled and howled, pursueing the fleeing Rebels. But Jade knew it was hopeless, the Rebels had surprise and speed on their side and they were already speeding away. Jade called off her warriors eventually, they trudged back to the clearing, waiting for their Master to come back. Dreading it, Jade had half a mind to run, but she knew it would be better if she stayed. He would most likely blame the failure on bad Soul-Catchers, not an inconpetent Luitenent. But still, she sat, staring at the rising moon, filled with agony. Chapter 1 Shellfish traveled with his saviors. They walked silently but he couldn't stop asking them questions. "Who were those cats?" "Who are you?" "Where are we going?" "How far is it?" "What happened?" "What were those silver things flying around everywhere?" "My paws hurt." "Ow, now my paws really hurt, why'd you step on them?" Eventually, he stopped talking. Finally, the group reached a valley, the cats all started to pad down but Shellfish sat to take a breather. The cat who appeared to be their leader, Shiningcourage, stopped next to him. He looked at her. Her blue eyes were big and luminescent in the moonlight. Her silver fur made her look like a warrior of StarClan. She was so beautiful.... "We're going to our camp. It's down there in the valley, hidden away. Those cats were Soul-Catchers, minions of the Soul-Takers. We are Rebels. They tried to capture you to take them back to their Master. Thosev 'silver things' were our Souls. I believe that answers all your questions? And everything else will be explained when we get back to camp." She padded away leaving Shellfish with more questions then answers. But he got up quickly and set off after the others. He wanted to get to the camp quickly, he wanted his answers. And he wanted them now. Chapter 2 They had a arrived in camp and Shellfish was lead to a den where he came face to face with Moonwhisper. "Um...hi." he said. She nodded at him, watching the enterence. Shiningcourage padded in. "All right Moonhisper, tell him everything we know." These she-cats really didn't wait for anything, Shellfish thought as he sat, watching the silver cat. Moonwhisper opened her eyes and started talking, everyone else paid close attention. "Long ago, it was Phropecized that The One." she flicked her tail at Shellfish who gaped at her, "Would come and destroy the Soul-Taker." Shellfish obviously didn't say or do anything so Moonwhisper sighed. "OK, let's start with some ancient history." "Along time ago, there were Four Clans. They allowed a group of rogues to stay on their territories for a few nights. Those rogues were the forefathers of the Soul-Catchers you see today. And their leader was-" "The Soul-Taker." Shellfish breathed, blue eyes wide and terrified. Moonwhisper nodded, "Yes, the Soul-Taker. Long story short, he utterly destroyed the Clans. But as the last cat lay dying at his feet, a medicine cat I believe the Clans called them, told the Soul-Taker: 'THere will be One, not of your world who will come and destroy you.'. The Soul-Taker convinced himself he did not believe in this magic, these so called 'phropecies'. But he has always been waiting for the One, for you to show up." Shellfish's mouth was dry as Shiningcourage took over the story. "What little Clan cats left alive were forced into his service, he took their Souls from them, imprisoned them. He found rogues and loners too and he stole all of their Souls. Eventually, some of us had the sense to revolt. We became the Rebels, the thorn in his side. And we have waited for you to come and save us." she seemed to say these last words through gritted teeth. "There's more you should know, but that's the jest of it-hey, where're you going?!" Shellfish didn't hear her, he was already running, not caring if cats died because of it, running to find a way out. Chapter 3 Shellfish was barely out of camp when somethng tackles him from behind and pinned him on his belly. He wriggled and turned so he could lie on his back and glare at his attacker. Shiningcourage. No surprise there. "You insufferable little brat! The fate of this world lies in your paws! I knew you would run! I told Moonwhisper!" with each exclaimation, her claws dug into his shoulders until she seemed to reliaze what she was doing and sheathed them. "Why? Why can't I run?! I don't owe you weirdos anything!" "Yes you do!" he let out a yowl as her claws once more were in his shoulder. "We've saved your worthless life form the Soul-Taker twice now! You owe us everything!" "No I don't! And what am I supposed to do anyways?": he glared back. "We don't know yet. We're working on it." Shiningcourage leaped off him and he winced as her claws sheathed. Softly, she said "We just thought you'd want to help us, that'd you'd have some clue what to do." then she turned away and meowed even softer, "We were wrong." Maybe it was the fact that she was right. Maybe it was that she looked so cute right now to him. Maybe something buried inside of him remembered how to care for another cat. He padded over to her and put his tail on her shoulder gently. "I'll help." She looked at him, eyes alight with hope, "Really?!" Shellfish nodded. Shiningcourage let out a yowl of joy and threw herself at him purring. Awkwardly he ran his tail down her back. She broke away, eyes still joyful. "Thank you." She padded back to camp, no doubt to share the nwes with her Rebels. Shellfish stayed out, staring at the sky. Why was he helping these cats? Why had he said he'd help? Why was he even here? The stars twinkle back and the taunts from long ago when he was in his Clan came rushing back. Selfish. Chapter 4 Jade looked up form her half finished mouse, "What?" Another Soul-Catcher...she thought his name was Blackthorn, said, "Soul-Taker wants you in his den." he gave her a sympathetic look and padded off. Jade sat where she was, stunned. She liked Blackthorn, he was one of the only Soul-Catchers who still had his Soul and used to be a good cat. And he wasn't just a puppet of the Soul-Takers. Jade sighed and got up eventually, padding to her Master's den. "Hello." he said as she entered, he was lying in his nest, black eyes staring intently at her. She shivered, both from fear and cold. Soul-Taker's den was a dark cav,e th eonly source of light coming fron a silvery orb like thing that held the Souls of those who he had stole the, from. She looked at it, wondering if her Soul was about to join their silvery ranks. "So, you failed to catch the One or a single Rebel. And there were no deaths." She nodded, trying not to let her voice waver, "we managed to injure some of them though. Sir." He looked at her, "Well, that's not the best I could've hoped for, but very well." he stood. Jade subconciously took a step back. "How is your sister?" the question was both unexpected and sudden. Jade hissed, "Shiningcourage is just as arrogent and losing as ever." Soul-Taker purred in amusement. "Well I think the first step of taking over the Rebels is to get her. And I've been thinking about how to do that. I think we'll use a trap." Jade let out a breath of relief. He doesn't want to take my Soul, ''she thought. ''He just wants me to organize the Soul-Takers to organize a trap...''But Soul-Taker was still talking. "And even though you despise your goody goody of a sister, I believe she still may..ah...have ''feelings for you." Jade widened her eyes and took another step back. but Soul-Taker had alreayd taken three steps forword. "I'm truely sorry about this Jade. After we get your sister you will of course be luitenent again. But until then my dear...sweet dreams." he flicked his tail and two cats materilized out of the shadows in his den, stalking towards Jade. Chapter 5 Shellfish groaned, waking up. Where was he? Oh yah....he blinked and the Rebel's den came into focus. They had let him sleep in the warriors den, but there was a clear circle of nests around him. Cats were eather to scared or respectful to sleep next to him. Or asngry. Moonwhisper had told some cats about how he had run away at first. But he was here now. And that was what- Voices. Outside. Shellfish crept out of his nest and listened, near the enterence to the edn where the voices floated to him like waves in a river. "He did not....and so....no...." Shellfish identified Shiningcourage's voice as the only thing he could make out. There was a lower, darker tone that made Shellfish's fur stand on end. Finally the darker voice was gone. Shellfish peeked out and saw Shiningcourage on the ledge that led to the valley. He watched as a tear plopped to the ground next to her. Shellfish padded up quietly next to her. "What's up?" If Shiningcourage was surprised, she didn't show it. "N-Nothing." Another tear. "Seriously, tell me. Maybe I can help. With me being the One and all. With no clue of what to do." the she-cat gave a weak giggle and sighed. "Fine. It's...it's my sister." "Jade?" "Yeah. Apparently Soul's decided he needs to get me. Or you. I don't know which. But he told me to turn myself and you in at their camp. And he'll let Jade go." Shellfish shivered. "He was here?" Shiningcourage purred, "Of course not mouse-brain! He sent a messenger. Jades Soul actually." Shellfish shivered again. This soul thing was way to creepy for him. "You gonna go?" She looked at him with sad blue eyes, "Wouldn't you?" "No." She stared at him, mouth open. Shellfish figured he had said the wrong thing and hirried on. "We can't loose you! You're our leader! We need you." he said. "I need you." those words passed through his mouth before he realized what they were. "I..I mean for...training and...." Shiningcourage suddenly leaped at him, pressing her nose against his, twinging her tail with his. Then finally she pulled away. "I'll miss you Shellfish. Protect my cats." She leaped away, towards the Dark Lands leaving a shocked Shellfish behind. Chapter 6 "WAIT!" Shellfish yowled. But by the time he had recovered from the shock of everything and yowled the word, Shiningcourage was already gone. He could've sworn he saw her turn and look at him, but there was no one there when he looked again. He knew it was too late but he was scrambling down the rocky wall that led out of the cave and yowling her name. "Shiningcourage, WAIT!!" Cats were starting to gather and mutter things about him, but he didn't care or notice. He kept climbing, kept yowling. When he was a kit and his mother went on a walk or to the dirtplace or on a patrol he'd yowl and yowl until she came running back. Eventually she just never left him until he was an apprentice. Maybe yowling Shiningcourage's name would somehow bring her back. Moonwhisper struggled through the crowd of cats and grabbed Shellfish. Shellfish kept yowling and Moonwhisper clamped her paw over his mouth and dragged him to her den. Shellfish struggled but eventually he stopped moving, just let himself get dragged along, the horror and relization of everything that had happened sinking in. Moonwhisper had reached her den and grunted, shoving him in. She hissed, "She did what she had to Shellfish, ok!? And you're yowling and causing and fuss doesn't make things better for us! You've known her for two days, how do you think this is going to affect those of us who've known her for years??" there was anger in her voice but sadness in her gaze. Shellfish whimpered but stopped yowling. Moonwhisper seemed to calm down too and she whispered, "I know this is hard for you. But it was probably even harder for her." Shellfish found it amazing how this she-cat seemed to know everything that happened, everything that was going to happen. Amazing and kinda creepy of course. "She made a mistake." Shellfish told the medicine cat. Moonwhisper shook her head, "You don't get it. Jade's her sister. She couldn't leave her to die." "No, I mean, you guys are supposed to be Rebels, right? So why did't she just charge in there and rescue Jade!" "Soul-Taker has immense power and many cats-" "We have power and cats too! And we have our Soul thingees. Which I hear most of them don't." Moonwhisper pursed her lips, "She put you in charge, didn't she?" "Yeah." "Well then we'll talk about it with the senior warriors." As Shellfish padded out, he could almost immagine saving Shiningcourage and her sister, battle and blood. Chapter 7 The Rebels clammored anxiously below him and Shellfish gave a little whimper. He had been so confident this morning. Now he was anything but. How could he have thought of doing this? he was going to make a fool of himself and be an idiot and everyone would hate him...but it was too late. Moonwhisper was sitting next to him as calm as she could be. He had actually made her come up with him, he couldn't do it alone. They were sitting on a ledge, high above the rest of the cave. A rockslide had apprently made a way to get up, Shellfish wondered if StarClan was watching over these cats-if there was a StarClan here at all. "Um....hi." he said nervously. Almost immediatly, the Rebels calmed down, staring at him. Shellfish took a deep breath and gave a hurried explaination of what had happened and what Shiningcourage had done. Then he explained what he wanted to do. Then he let the other cats talk about it, hurrying away from them into his den. Moonwhisper would tell him what was happening. He tried his best not to listen to what was happening outside, but he couldn't help it. "...is the One! We should listen!" "He's a selfish brat! Shiningcourage said so herself!" "Does she even want to be rescued?" "Wouldn't you?" "We can get her and Jade back so she won't have to worry again!" Eventually Shellfish gave up and just sat, waiting. Eventually Moonwhisper padded into his den and he jerked up from where he was, curled in his nest. "Well?" She just stared at him for a moment, then she smiled. "We're in." Chapter 8 Shellfish creeped into the Dark Land, his small patrol behind him. He couldn't believe that a few days ago, he had been groomed and well fed and not worried. Now, here he was, fur matted, hugry, and completely and utterly afraid. The land around here had always confuse Shellfish. As far as he could figure out, there was the Rebels place. It was a valley with the mountiaqn in the center with the cave camp in it. A little ways away from there was the Dark Lands. The Dark Lands were dark, foggy, barren lands. In the center of that was Soul. It was were the Soul-Taker camped with his Soul-Catchers. Around that was the other cats smaller camps. Everywhere else there was barren grassy medows as far as you could see. Shellfish longed for home. He focused his mind once again on his task. The other patrols were already surronding the camp. They were to create a diversion and fight, Shellfish had told them to kill as many of the Soul-Takers as they could, while Shellfish and his hand-picked patrol rescued Shiningcourage. And her sister of course. Shellfish was at camp now. He waved his tail to the other patrols, giving the signal. Then, he heard the shocked yowls of the Soul-Catchers and hissing of his cats. He turned and sniffed the air. One den smelled intoxicating yet horrible, fresh-kill and blood with some kind of herb or flower...well, he would assume that was Soul-Taker's den. He padded to the next one over. He could scent heavy fear scent...this was it. "Ready." he hissed. Moonwhisper padded forword, claws extended. She slowly carved a circle into the back of the den. Then another of the Rebels, Shellfish had no clue what his name was, threw his shoulder against it and the circle caved. The cats padded in. Shiningcourage and her sister were both there as well as a few other cats. Some sort of fox traps were staked to the floor, keeping the cats in one place. Shiningcourage was asleep or unconcious. Her sister, Jade, was pacing as far as her fox trap thing would let her. When she saw the Rebels her eyes widened, "Quick! Get us out of here!" Shellfish nodded and soon his Rebels had freed the two she-cats. "Alright, now let's-" Shellfish started but he was drowned out by an eerie silence coming from the camp. The Rebels raced forword and out to the clearing and Shellfish followed. Chapter 9 The clearing was alive with wrestling, screeching cats. The Soul-Catchers were easy to pick out, their dakr pelts and black eyes made them recognizable. The Rebels were easy to see too, the only color in a clearing of black. About half of the cats though were unknown to Shellfish. They looked like the Rebels but were fighitng on the side of the Soul-Catchers. "The Unchanged." Moonwhisper told him from his right side. "Soul-Catchers who still have their Souls." Shellfish nodded. The silvery Souls of his cats and the Unchanged could also be seen flying aorund the clearing. Shellfish was wondering if he should order his cats to attack, did the Rebels need help? He gazed around the clearing. Most of his cats seemed to be fighting well and Soul-Catcher's limp bodies. Some Rebels were dead or wounded too. But Shellfish didn't focus on them. They weren't important. Every battle had some consquences. Soul-Taker didn't seem to be here. Shellfish had never actually seen the cat but Shiningcourage had described him as a black tom with black eyes. A living shadow. The she-cat herself was still unconcious or asleep. Jade had vanished. Shellfish was pretty sure his Rebels were doing ok. They were his warroirs after all, they would do well. Or face his wrath. He smirked at the thought. Then there was a scream. "No! I didn't mean it! NO!" Shellfish spun around with everyone else in the clearing. The fighting stopped, the cats who were still alive on the ground picked their heads up. Soul-Taker was on a tall rock, above all the cats. He was smirking down at the Rebels, particulary at Shellfish and the still out Shiningcourage. Jade was crumpled on the ground next to him. He held her up so she was half slumped on the ground but her front half was off the ground. His claw was at her throat. Jade was whimpering and struggling weakly, "Let me go! No...I didn't..I wouldn't...I was loyal..please...no..." Soul-Taker's eyes never left Shellfish's. "You were loyal. But, like all my other luitenents, in the end, you were unfaithful. And for that, Rebel, you shall pay." Jade screamed, an eerie, horrible sound that made Shellfish's fur stand on end. Soul-Taker smiled. And then he, slowly, intricatly, with every single cats eyes on him, he did something so horrible...so terible...Shellfish's eyes were glued to the scene. Soul-Taker's eyes glowed with a horrible intensity, becoming a silvery, swirly silver-white. Jade's eyes widened with terror "NO!!!!!!!!" Soul-Taker smiled and there was a whoosh. Jade opened her mouth, her eyes and mouth became a silvery white, the same as Soul-Taker's eyes, and something...some kind of bird floated out of her. It tried to fly away, but Soul-Taker grabbed it and stuffed it in an orb. Then he let Jade fall. Jade lay motionless on the ground for a moment, then she rose, like a puppet...her fur becoming darker...her black eyes glowing like fire. Chapter 10 "NO!!!!!!!" Shellfish didn't even turn, knowing it was Shiningcourage. She must have woken up or something. Shellfish didn't care. Right now he was focusing on the dark she-cat that had been Jade a moment ago. The horror of everything seemed to crash down on him all at once. He couldn't actually tell, but he could swear that Jade's now pitch-black eyes were on him. He let out a whimper, then managed to yowl. "Rebels, RETREAT!" He spun around and so did all of his warriors. He was amazed that they could all move quickly, he was sure all of them would be stunned and frozen with shock and fear. But he didn't pause to think about it, he had to get out of here. Shiningcourage was standing, frozen, her eyes on her sister's malicious ones. Shellfish paused for a moment next to her, then hissed, "We have to get out! Now!" She didn't respond, her eyes flickering to him for a moment, then back to Jade. Shellfish was seriously considering running and leaving her behind, but then he remembered she was the actual reason he was in the StarClan forsaken place. He sighed and grabbed her, dragging her by the scruff as Moonwhisper had done to him that morning. He could hear Soul-Taker laughing but no one was following them. He could be thankful for that at least. Or try to. He arrived back in camp last, panting with exhaustion form the fight and carrying Shiningcourage all the way home. When he finally climbed up and into the cave, he dropped Shiningcourage and lay on the floor panting. He looked around camp, expecting to see the others in he same state. But everyone else was licking the blood off them, or eating, or getting herbs from Moonwhisper. No one was trobled at all by the fight or Jade's Soul being taken. Shellfish sighed and padded to his den, flopping on his nest. Shellfish opened his eyes. Moonlight shimmed into the cave, making the pelts of the other sleeping cats shimmer. Shellfish blinked and yawned, curling back up, ready to go back to sleep when he saw Shiningcourage, sitting in the mouth of the cave. It reminded him os much of last night, which seemed so far away now...like it had been moons ago and not only hours. He jumped out of his den quietly and padded over to her. Tears glimmered on her cheeks and she turned to him. "You ok?" Shellfish asked. She shook her head quietly and turned back to the valley which she had been staring at before. "What's up? Jade? Soul-Taker? You still got your Soul, right?" he grinned at her and poked her softly. She turned to him, eyes angry. "No, you ruined everything Shellfish." Soul-Taker was sitting in his den. Jade stared at him, standing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking my dear?" There was no response. Soul-Taker turned and smiled, his teeth and eyes glimmering frighteningly in the cold moonlight. "This means war." War begins in this mixed up world and the Rebels have to fight and Shellfish struggles to train to fulfill his duty as the One and learn some things he's never bothered to learn before. But it will cost perhaps everything he cares about. What will happen? Read: Harsh Truth to find out! Category:[[Artimas Hunter's Fanfics]] Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics